Current lens designs, conventional or digital, are primarily used for distance vision and for near vision in cases of multi-focal and progressive lenses. For lens intended to be used in conjunction with a visualization device which displays images, such as a heads-up display, retinal projector, or other near-to-eye system, the visualization element is often mounted on or near a corner of the lens and is thus closely located to the wearer's pupil. The location of the visualization element, therefore, forces the wearer to gaze in a direction to see the image generated. Normal prescription lenses are not designed to optimize the visual acuity of the image displayed in those very near gaze directions, which results in a blurring of the image display, and visual fatigue as the eye tries to compensate for the movement to a less clear viewing area. Accordingly, there is a need for a lens designed for use in combination with a near-to-eye display device that removes unwanted aberrations perceived by the wearer in the direction of sight associated with the device providing the wearer a clear vision of the displayed image, as well as the normal clear vision their lenses provide of the world around them. The elimination of aberrations and the enhancement of visual acuity reduce headaches, eye strain and fatigue that may be caused by extended use of a near-to-eye display in combination with prescription glasses having typical prescription lenses.